This invention is directed to a hydraulic water wheel for a directional water flow that can be confined in an open flume channel and more particularly to a water wheel that in slowing the flow producing a new hydrodynamic equilibrium characterized by values of potential and kinetic energy. The wing blades of the wheel take energy from the water as it spins at the same time backing up the water creating some level of head pressure. As the water passes through the wheel it accelerates the wing blades moving through the back side of the unit creating a lift affect adding additional power and increasing efficiency. This has the effect of producing much higher torque levels on the generator from the same flow of water. This allows for power production from much slower moving water than the current state of the art.
To maximize the energy off take utilizes a generator with a larger number of stators and rotors allowing the unit to operate at lower RPM levels. With this configuration very high levels of torque can be absorbed by the generator further increasing the potential efficiency at low RPM speeds. This generator is sealed in a waterproof shell and produces high levels of heat that requires cooling considerations.
Water wheels are well known in the art. While water wheels have proved to be useful particularly as used on rivers, most have seen little if any technical advancement since the early to mid-part of the nineteenth century. Thus, most water wheels are only useful for sites having hydraulic heads and have become irrelevant for typical applications such as pulling a river barge as a winch on an open flume. This new type of waterwheel can be deployed in many more types of applications, and is significantly more efficient than the historic waterwheel. Power can be produced from water moving at slower speeds, and with little to no head, creating an ultra-low pressure turbine. As such a need exists in the art for a new water wheel assembly and system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a water wheel assembly and system that optimizes performance of water wheels.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a water wheel assembly and system having a new hydrodynamic equilibrium with a greater value of potential and kinetic energy.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.